


Overheard

by ao_no_senshi



Category: Ultraman Gaia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao_no_senshi/pseuds/ao_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not what it sounds like. That's what they tell themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

It wasn't that they hadn't noticed Kajio paid more attention to Takayama Gamu than they would have initially expected, Kitada thought as he tried to block out the noises coming from inside the Simulator Room. More that they had never expected to come so close to finding out something they would probably be better off not knowing about.

"They wouldn't," Ogawara said faintly, the two of them hesitating outside the door. "Right?"

"Not in the Simulator Room," Kitada agreed, hoping he sounded confident even as Kajio exhorted Gamu to go faster. "We have to sit on those seats," he added. "And use that equipment." Well, when the simulator was working again, assuming the engineers ever got around to fixing it. _Oh god, please don't be doing what it sounds like you are._

"Are you even trying?" Kajio demanded and there was a faint whimper in reply. "Put some effort into it, Gamu, damn it."

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for it," he said firmly. "And we are going to go in there and find out what it is."

"We are?"

"We are."

"...do we have to?"

"Yes."

Bracing himself, Kitada almost lost his nerve at the sound of a loud grunt, then forced himself to keep going. _It's not what it sounds like,_ he told himself. Whatever Kajio and Gamu got up to was their own business but he was relatively sure that neither of them would think sex in the Simulator Room was a good idea, if for no other reason than anyone could just walk in there. Like he was about to.

The door slid open quietly and Ogawara tiptoed into the room behind him, hand clapped firmly over his eyes, just in case. There was another grunt and Kitada wished he could get away with covering his ears.

"Ahhh, I'm done," Gamu sighed and Kitada gritted his teeth at it. _Not what it sounds like, not what it sounds like._

"Alright," Kajio said cheerfully. "At least now you can honestly tell Yoshida-Leader I gave you a hard workout in the Simulator Room, if he asks."

Ogawara promptly tripped over his own feet and Kitada didn't feel too steady on his own either as he rounded the corner. There were Kajio and Gamu by the simulator itself, Gamu looking tired and Kajio satisfied. Both were, much to his relief, fully clothed and with that in mind he didn't really care what they'd been doing after all.

"I thought you were rescuing me," Gamu whined. "Not kidnapping me. If I'd known what you were going to do I would have just gone with Yoshida-san in the first place."

Kajio frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and if Kitada didn't know better he'd swear his team leader was _sulking_. "Fine. Next time I'll leave you to the tender mercies of Team Hercules and let them wear you out with weight training."

Gamu shuddered and tugged his jacket sleeves down. "Look, I fixed the simulator for you, can I go now?"

 _The simulator?_ Kitada thought in surprise. That was all it was?

"Oh thank god," Ogawara muttered behind him and he nodded fervently, only to freeze as Kajio turned to face them.

"Ah, there you are," he said, waving them over. "Gamu's fixed the simulator for us so we don't have to wait for the engineers to show up."

Kitada nodded again, bowing briefly in Gamu's direction. "Thank you, Gamu," he said brightly. "We were getting stuck without it."

Gamu bowed back, his expression slightly confused, probably by his and Ogawara's behaviour. "You're welcome, Kitada-san." He nodded at Kajio and edged past him. "I'll leave you to it," he finished. "See you later, Kajio-san."

"Sure," Kajio shrugged, then grinned. "I promise I won't tire you out next time."

Ogawara choked and Kajio frowned at him in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing," Ogawara gasped. "I-I've just got a really dry throat, that's all."

Kajio's eyes narrowed but he didn't seem inclined to question the statement. At least not while Gamu was around, anyway. Suddenly Kitada wished the guy wasn't leaving. Maybe if they concentrated really hard on their jobs, Kajio wouldn't decide he wanted to know what was making them so jumpy.


End file.
